Radio access networks are used for delivering voice communications to user equipment such as a cellular telephone or a smart phone. Some radio networks are packet switched networks and packetize the voice data when it is sent over the network. Packetizing voice information and routing packetized voice data can introduce latency into voice communications that impacts the quality of the communications provided by the network. Latency refers to the time between collecting voice data during a phone call to when the voice data reaches the destination. This latency can lead to delay and can impact the conversation quality of the voice call. Thus, there are general needs for devices, systems and methods that provide a robust protocol for communication with user equipment and yet minimize delay in end-to-end voice communications.